


Purple

by cuddlesome



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Developing Friendships, Don't Ask Questions, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nail Polish, Pokemon Sword & Shield Expansion Pass: The Isle of Armor, Psychic Abilities, Teasing, Threats, the catty bullies from the DLC are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Klara paints Avery's nails.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara & Savory | Avery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Between these two and Melony and Gordie I think I just like writing about game-exclusive characters interacting with each other.

Klara tracks Avery down in the dojo the moment that her nail polish arrives by corviknight post.

"Avery, babes, look at this brill new polish I got." Klara waves the bottle in front of his face, nearly knocking his hat off in the process. "It's puuurple."

He sniffs. "So?"

She holds up the nail polish to her uniform, then to his. "I've got purple... you've got purple... we're practically matching." 

"I'm filled with Confusion as to why you would bother me about it," he says, looking down his nose at her.

She makes her voice all high and lilting to copy his posh Wyndonian accent, which she's decently sure is fake, and his weird attack-based choice of words: "Quit it with that Freezing Glare and come with me."

She grabs him by one of his skinny wrists and drags him to her room. Once they're inside, she releases him and gives him a slight push to get him to sit down on her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demands, adjusting his hat, glasses, and jabot collar as if she'd done anything to disturb them.

"I'm gonna paint your nails and maybe it'll tie your rubbish fashion sense together." She unscrews the cap and takes out the brush.

He gags. "That smells horrid."

"Yeah, nail polish fumes're toxic. No surprise I like it." She picks up his ungloved hand and gasps. "Oooo, what a soft wittle hand! Bet you use your psychic powers to do everything, huh? Cooking and cleaning and all."

"I won't squander my powers on trivial nonsense."

She sticks her tongue out as she paints his pinkie nail with expert accuracy. "Guess they must not be that strong, then. Only good enough to make things float."

That gets him. Avery sputters.

"How dare you--!"

The pokéballs floating around his hat waver dangerously at the affront, but she can't help but notice he doesn't jerk his hand away as she proceeds to paint two more nails.

"You're used to people being scared of you, aren'tcha? Big bad Avery'll immobilize you midair with his freaky mind powers if you make him angry." She wiggles the nail polish brush in the air for emphasis.

"Don't think I won't."

She finishes painting the nails on his left hand. "You won't, 'cause I'll line your bed with toxic spikes if you do. Not right away, though. Might be a week, might be a month, but you'll wake up one day sick as a stoutland. But it'll be the suspense about when it'll happen that'll get you more than the toxins."

He glowers at her... then smiles. "That's absolutely diabolical."

"Thanks, I know." She tugs his trainer glove off with some yanking to access his right hand.

They pass the other hand in silence. Somehow she thinks the threat of revenge had awakened some type of weird respect in him and he doesn't seem put off at all about the polish besides the smell. He whines only a little bit when she insists on giving everything a second coat. 

Eventually, she returns the brush to the bottle and screws the lid on. 

"All done!" Klara claps her hands. "Soooo pretty! That's def your color."

He tilts his hands this way and that to admire his nails. "I have to admit that I'm surprised this wasn't a Trick."

The way he puts emphasis on the last word lets her know he's referencing a pokémon move. She rolls her eyes and groans.

"Aren't you gonna thank kind Klara?" She spreads her arms.

He snickers delicately behind his hand. "No chance."

Her arms drop to her sides. "Booo."

"However," he holds up one finger; the brush is unscrewed from the bottle and floats up in the air. "I'll paint yours... using only my extraordinary psychic powers."

"Oh my gosh, don't. This doesn't fall under 'trivial nonsense?'"

"Nope."

And so Klara gets chased around the room with a levitating nail polish brush until her screams and his manic laughter attract the attention of the rest of the dojo.


End file.
